


Domicile

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Freeform, Gen, House and Home, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: House or Home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/539613.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'House'.

  
Home and House  
Are different words  
For different things

Both nouns, concepts,   
Heart and hospitality  
Hearth and hall

Oh, indeed, one can be the other:  
Interwoven  
Or nothing like:  
Antitheses

They are not the same  
Though wish and will  
Would make them so

This is my house  
This is my home

I live here

But where and what is here?  



End file.
